


In Your Arms

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You and Johnny go on a date before spending the night relaxing at his house.





	In Your Arms

Anon: Johnny Storm after date sleepover

Anon: maybe they go out on a date then she sleeps over at Johnnys house. like a fancy dinner where they’re making fun of the snooty rich people then they go watch movies and sleep at Johnnys place Thx

**_Sorry this took so long. Hopefully you all will like it!_ **

**_*No offense to anyone who likes auctioning. I picked something stereotypical._ **

“Look at that one,” Johnny says, nodding to a table behind you and taking a drink of his water.

You glance over your shoulder to see a woman in a sparkling and obviously expensive black dress, looking disgusted with the man settling across from her. You turn back around and make a face, making him laugh. “Why go out if you clearly hate the guy?” You ask, making Johnny laugh harder. “Why are all of these people around anyway?”

He clears his throat, smiling at you with sparkling blue eyes. “There was an auction earlier today. Very exclusive.”

You roll your eyes. “Very  _stupid_ ,” You mutter, making him chuckle. “I can’t wait to get out of here.”

He rises smoothly, offering you his hand. “Let’s go.”

You smile, taking his hand and feeling him instantly twine your fingers together before giving your hand a squeeze. “Want to see a movie? Jurassic World’s still out.”

You smile, happy he remembered how much you’ve wanted to see it. “Sounds great.”

…

“It’s getting late,” Johnny comments, turning on his car and rubbing your hand to help warm you up. “I don’t want to take you back and have your roommate mad at me.”

You roll your eyes, thinking of the fiery redhead. “She’s not going to hurt you,”

“Yeah, right.” He looks at you seriously. “Do you want to stay at my place?” You raise your eyebrows, and he adds, “I’ll behave. Mostly.”

You can’t help but laugh a little bit. You agree with him about not wanting to wake Natasha up, especially with that exam tomorrow and needing to sleep… “Fine. But only because she has an exam tomorrow.”

He grins, clearly not fooled, and he drives to the Baxter, helping you out of the car and going to his apartment on the floor below.

“What do you want to do?” You ask, stepping into his apartment and instantly kicking off your shoes.

He purses his lips, thinking. “Want to watch some movies?”

You nod. “As long as I get to pick.” The last thing you needed was to watch a romance and give Johnny ideas.

He raises his eyebrows. “Who said you weren’t?”

You smile, blushing slightly as he goes into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of beer, and you snuggle into his side as the movie turns on. Soon you’re lulled to sleep, resting against him warm chest and steady heartbeat.


End file.
